Crazy on You
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Red and Kitty had four children--Laurie, Eric, and the twins, Robin and Roxanne. When the twins fall for Hyde and Kelso, the Forman house is turned upside down. How could it all possibly go?
1. Oh, Boys

Roxanne Foreman fussed with her blonde hair and sighed into the mirror. Robin Foreman looked up at her twin from her perch on her bed and laughed a little.

"Your hair is perfect—stop fussing with it." Robin said.

Roxanne turned to her sister. "This is not perfect—this is only mostly perfect."

Robin rolled her eyes. "If you were a brunette you'd just let it go."

"You're not even a natural brunette! You're a blonde!" Roxanne told her.

Robin gasped. "Don't say it that loud—my hair will hear you!"

Roxanne nodded. "Sorry, just…Kelso's coming over tonight."

"He comes over every night." Robin said, going back o her homework.

"Not broken up with Jackie he doesn't." Roxanne replied.

Robin laughed. "Oh right…that's every _other_ night. Isn't Jackie like your best friend?"

Roxanne nodded. "Yes…but he's Michael Kelso."

"Riiiight. Interesting crush choice there, Rox." Robin told her.

Roxanne shot Robin a look. "You're one to talk—like you don't ogle Hyde everyday."

"I do _not_ ogle Hyde! He's completely not my type." Robin said, finishing a math problem. "He makes fun of my name all the time!"

"Well you were named a boy name." Roxanne said.

Robin grabbed her notebook. "I'm doing my homework downstairs."

Roxanne smirked. "Where Hyde can sneak up to steal a beer and then see you sitting at the dining room table and make a remark you can come up with a really terrible comeback to?"

Robin sighed and rolled her eyes again, going out of the bedroom door and down to the dining room table. As she set her homework out, Eric passed by his sisters' room and rapped his knuckles on her open door.

"Didn't I leave you in that same place this morning?" Eric asked with a laugh.

"Very funny—what do you want?" Roxanne asked.

Eric looked around a moment before walking in. "Where's our fake brunette of a sister?"

"Downstairs doing her math homework." Roxanne replied, flipping her hair and smiling. "Hey! It flipped perfectly just then!"

"Is your hair all you care about?" Eric asked her.

Roxanne shook her head. "Actually no—what do you want, Twiggy?"

Eric sat on Robin's bed. "Well…I'm thinking of planning a romantic evening for Donna."

Roxanne smiled. "And you came to ask my advice?"

"Yes." Eric said. "God, help me."

"Hey, I give way better advice than Laurie." Roxanne said.

Eric nodded. "That you do."

"So…flowers are always nice, and you can't go wrong with poetry or chocolate." Roxanne said. "And try not to gab too much, Twiggy—it's one of your worst qualities."

Eric got up. "Thanks for the concern in your voice, Roxie."

Roxanne smiled. "Anytime—let the door hit you in the butt on the way out."

Eric laughed a little and closed the door to his sisters' bedroom, going downstairs and looking at Robin focusing on her math.

"Why do you have to disgrace all of us?" Eric asked her.

Robin looked at him. "Obviously no one in this house understands how important it is for a girl to study around here."

"Robin!" Kitty yelled up the stairs.

"I'm trying to study! You guys know that math is my hardest subject!" Robin replied bitterly.

"My God it sounds like something's dying up here…oh…its just Robin." Hyde said, coming in the back door. "How's Batman, Robin?"

Robin smacked him as he walked by her. "Who invited you?"

Hyde shrugged. "Your sister."

"Come on, Twiggy, why did you invite him over?" Robin asked with a smile.

Hyde held up his hand to high-five her, but she just looked at his hand and then went back to her math problem.

"Robin!" Kitty called again.

Robin set her pencil down. "Forget it—I hate math anyways."

Robin got up to go down the stairs and Eric sighed as Hyde went over to her homework and started erasing things.

"She's going to kick your ass." Eric said.

Hyde shrugged. "I don't mind."

Eric crossed his arms over his chest. "You like her, don't you?"

"No, man, that would be weird." Hyde said.

"I told you Hyde would beat us here, Fez." Kelso said, opening the back door so he and Fez could come into the house.

Fez sighed. "I guess so—what are you doing?"

"Erasing Robin's math answers." Hyde said with a smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Fez told him, Robin coming back up the stairs and looking at him sitting in her chair.

"Why not?" Hyde asked. "She'll get all the right answers put back in…eventually."

Robin grabbed a handful of Hyde's hair and pulled a little.

"Ow!" Hyde said, raising his arm to hit her in the stomach.

"Hit me and I'm telling my mother." Robin told him. "Now you're going to sit with me until I get the answers put back in, understand?"

****

"Daddy!" Roxanne called, coming into the kitchen after Red got home from work.

Red smiled at her. "There you are, Roxie!"

He hugged her happily, and then set a hand on each of her shoulders. "Now what is it you need?"

Roxanne smiled. "I was just welcoming you home, Daddy."

Red nodded. "Well, that's sweet of you."

"But since you asked…I could use some money to go to the movies with Robin." Roxanne told him, smiling her smile at him.

Red smiled back and pulled a ten out of his wallet. "Here you go—half of that is Robin's all right?"

Roxanne nodded and hurried out the back door, Robin going in the backdoor and sighing.

"Hello, gang." She greeted.

Fez smiled. "Hey, Robin."

Kelso gave her a little wave, and Hyde sat in the chair he always sat in, his arms crossed over his chest. Donna looked up from cuddling Eric, and Eric stared her down.

"Oh my God, Eric—take a chill pill." Robin said. "Fez? Do you have the notes from science on you by any chance?"

Fez shook his head. "No, but I can go get them and bring them back over."

Robin smiled. "Why thank you, I'd appreciate it. We can study in the dining room."

Fez grinned and bounded off, Eric looking at Robin. Robin shrugged as Hyde got up to make fun of her, and Kelso looked excited.

"You like Fez! It's all so clear now!" Kelso said. "Well…at least kind of clear, maybe…you like Fez!"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Please. Fez is my friend and nothing more. I just didn't get all the science notes taken down and I need them for the test."

"I didn't know you were into foreigners, but I guess he's as close to Gotham as you're gonna get, Robin." Hyde told her.

Robin looked at him. "If I liked Fez, would I do this?"

Robin dropped her books, which made Hyde stop crossing his arms over his chest, and Robin kissed him. Then she pulled away picked up her books and went to the stairs.

"Didn't think so." She replied. "Wait a minute…is Jackie around here somewhere?"

"She's up with Roxie in your room." Eric replied, as Hyde and Kelso sat there stunned while Donna laughed.

Robin nodded. "I'll just hang out in the dining room."

As Robin hurried up the stairs, Jackie squealed at a pair of Roxanne's shoes.

"Oh my God! These are so cute! I mean not as cute as mine, but they're a close second!" Jackie said. "Where did you get these?"

"Robin bought them for me for a birthday present—I have no idea where she got them from." Roxanne replied. "How do you get your hair so flippy?"

Jackie smiled. "Well speaking from one pretty girl to another, hairspray never fails to work if you use it correctly."

Roxanne smiled too. "I thought so. Have I mentioned that I love your scarf?"

"3 times, but I love hearing it!" Jackie exclaimed. "So…do you think Michael's still downstairs?"

Roxanne shrugged. "Probably. What exactly happened between you two, Jackie?"

Jackie sighed. "Michael and I just don't seem to connect anymore—he's getter harder to control, you know?"

"Men…don't they know by now who's actually in charge of the relationship?" Roxanne asked.

Jackie smiled. "See? _You_ get it?"

"I'm a very perceptive girl." Roxanne said with a shrug.

Jackie nodded and then got up. "Hey, I need to go and check in with my parents, but it was fun."

"Come over tomorrow?" Roxanne asked her as Jackie grabbed her bags.

"Of course!" Jackie said. "Then the day after that you can come over to my house."

Roxanne beamed. "Sounds like a plan."

Jackie nodded and headed out of Roxanne's room, Roxanne going downstairs and towards the basement, looking at Fez and Robin studying science.

"So…studying going well?" Roxanne asked.

Fez grinned up at her. "Incredibly well. Care to join?"

Roxanne smiled. "Thanks for the invite…but no. I'm going to go on downstairs and see what everyone's up to."

Robin nodded. "Twiggy's in his mood today—beware."

Roxanne waved it off. "Please…I can take Twiggy."

Robin laughed. "So true. Have at it, Rox."

Roxanne nodded and went down the stairs, smiling at Eric's sigh. Donna smiled though, and Michael grinned up at her as Hyde sat in the chair with his arms crossed.

"Hey, Roxanne." Donna said.

Roxanne smiled. "Hey, Donna."

"There's space on the couch if you want to stay and hang out." Michael told her, moving to another nearby chair.

Roxanne grinned. "Thanks, but I'm just here to grab my laundry and go back up."

Hyde grunted. "Awesome—tell your sister when you go up to stop touching me."

Roxanne laughed. "Oh you know you like it—I heard about the math problem fiasco."

"Hey! I wouldn't have stayed to help her if she hadn't threatened to tell your mother about it." Hyde told her.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Riiight. I'm off. Bye, guys!"

As Roxanne bounded up the stairs, she stopped at the top just in time to hear them talk about her.

"Eric…your sister is _hot_!" Kelso exclaimed.

Eric looked at him as Donna laughed. "Oh my God…you think all of my sisters are hot."

"Robin is not hot!" Hyde protested.

"I'm not talking about Robin." Kelso replied. "Robin's too serious for me—Roxie on the other hand…girl's got it going on."

Eric shook his head. "No, Kelso! That's my little sister! What is wrong with you? And what is wrong with _you_, Hyde?"

"You're totally vibing on Robin." Donna told him. "Don't deny it."

"I'm going." Hyde replied, and left the basement.

"Roxie's still hot." Kelso muttered, and sat in his chair as Eric shot him another look.

****

"Can we jump past the insults and into sister mode please?" Robin asked Roxanne that night after they brushed their teeth and got ready for bed.

Roxanne laughed. "All right, Bigfoot—what do you need to tell me?"

"Well played, Fatty." Robin sighed.

Roxanne gasped. "Why'd you have to pull out that one?"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Rox! I…well…I kissed Steven and I think I liked it."

Roxanne squealed and then planted her hand over her mouth when Robin shushed her. Robin climbed into her bed and then took a deep breath.

"The gang was teasing me about Fez and so…well…I…I tried to prove I didn't like Fez by planting one on Steven—and it wasn't horrible…it was actually kind of nice. He had soft, warm lips and for once I didn't want to insult him, so I just kind of rambled and hurried upstairs." Robin said.

Roxanne laughed. "I _knew_ you liked him! All that hatred is just pent up tension! You know…the hot and bothered kind."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Never mind…all sistered out."

"No! Please, Robin! I have news too!" Roxanne pleaded as Robin snuggled into the covers.

Robin sighed. "Fine. What have you got?"

Roxanne beamed. "Well…Michael thinks I'm hot!"

Robin smiled. "Really? You actually heard him say that?"

"Yes I did—I dunno how enthusiastic Jackie's gonna be, but I'm excited!" Roxanne said happily, clapping her hands.

Robin nodded. "Well I'm happy for you, Rox. Maybe you should go for it—if Jackie's really our friend, she'll let you and Kelso be very happy together."

Roxanne nodded and laid in her bed. "You going to tell Hyde? Because I'm totally telling Michael!"

Robin scoffed. "No, I'm definitely _not_ telling Steven I enjoyed kissing him. No."

"I think you should—the boy needs to be softened up. Some kissing should do him a bit of good." Roxanne said with a laugh.

"Did you finish your homework?" Robin asked her sister, desperately trying to change the subject.

Roxanne nodded. "Yeah—I got bored after Jackie left and you and Fez were all studying and everything."

Robin smiled a little. "Fez is actually really nice."

"I bet, but I like Jackie a lot more." Roxanne replied.

"I understand that." Robin said.

"So…soft and warm?" Roxanne asked.

Robin blushed. "Yeah…it was nice…hey! Stop making me talk about it!"

Roxanne laughed. "You like to talk about it."

Robin rolled her eyes and turned over. "Goodnight, Rox."

"Goodnight, Robin." Roxanne replied.

Roxanne turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, smiling—Michael Kelso liked her. Robin looked at the door to her room from her position on her side and thought about it—she liked Steven Hyde. What was going on? It may not have been for Robin, but for Roxanne, this was the perfect end to her mostly perfect day.


	2. Movies, Junk Food and Drinks, Oh My!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Roxanne and Robin are one year younger than Eric.**

**Obviously this is completely AU.**

**There will be time jumps, but for now, Roxanne and Robin are 16.**

****

For the next two weeks, Roxanne flirted with Kelso, and Robin avoided Hyde. She'd walk into a room where he was, and quickly make up an excuse to leave, or just slip out if no one but Hyde noticed her walk in. It was driving her crazy that she might actually be falling for the one guy she'd always thought was annoying and rude. Roxanne noticed her sister's weird behavior, but decided to just let Robin stew since she didn't want to talk about it. So, Roxanne focused on taking her flirtation with Kelso to the next level.

As the gang was taking off to go to The Hub, Kelso had just grabbed a popsicle and was on his way out the door when Roxanne stopped on the stairs and took a deep breath.

"Pssst!" Roxanne said.

"Oh my God!" Kelso breathed. "What was that?"

Roxanne laughed a little. "Turn around, Michael."

"How do you know my name?" Kelso asked, having not turned around yet. "Eric said I could have a popsicle, ghost thing!"

"I'm not a ghost, Michael—I'm Roxanne, and I'm behind you." Roxanne told him with another laugh.

Kelso ran his fingers through his hair and turned around smiling. "I knew that, I was just kidding…because I'm funny and stuff."

Roxanne nodded and beamed. "Yes, you are. So…what are you doing tonight?"

"Are you hitting on me?" Kelso asked her, stepping a little closer to her.

"Yes." Roxanne said, nodding vigorously, not wanting to make Kelso think too hard on it all. "So…tonight?"

"I'm free." Kelso told her, flipping his hair a little.

Roxanne giggled. "I love your hair! Um…meet me out at the side of the house tonight, all right? Gotta go, don't tell Twiggy!"

Roxanne hurried up the stairs since she'd heard someone coming, and Kelso called after her, "Twiggy?"

"What about Forman?" Hyde asked.

Kelso turned to him. "I didn't say anything about Eric."

"You said, 'Twiggy'…only Roxie and the other one call him that." Hyde informed him.

Kelso nodded. "Right…I knew that. Just grabbed a popsicle, nothing else happened, I swear!"

Hyde nodded. "Riiiight…um…we're all waiting outside, so move your ass."

Kelso hurried outside just as Robin came down the stairs and Hyde looked up at her. She set her laundry basket on the dryer and opened the washing machine up, turning as a voice startled her.

"Hey there, Robin." Hyde greeted her.

Robin smiled awkwardly. "Hi."

Hyde took a step toward her, and so Robin took a step towards the stairs.

"I forgot softener." She said, and hurried up the stairs.

Hyde sighed, Fez opening the door and putting his hands on his hips.

"We're going to leave without you." Fez told him. "Eric told me to tell you that."

Hyde followed Fez out of the basement, Robin coming back down the stairs as she heard the door close. She sat on the bottom step and thought about what she was doing here, but quickly got up to do her laundry when she heard Roxanne calling her name.

"I'll be right up! Just gotta start the washing machine!" Robin called up.

****

That night, Kelso snuck out of the basement to meet up with Roxanne, while Robin went to a study group. Eric sat on the couch with Donna, Jackie and Fez, and the Hyde came in.

"Forman, can I talk to you?" Hyde asked him.

Eric nodded and they got up to go and talk in the back while Roxanne smiled at Kelso's approving nod.

"You look hot!" Kelso exclaimed.

Roxanne giggled. "You look hot yourself, Michael. So…I figured we could go to a drive-in."

Kelso smirked. "I like the way you think, Roxie Forman."

Roxanne got into his van and the two drove towards the drive-in, Eric and Hyde returning to the gang, Fez sighing loudly.

"I'm bored." Fez said.

Donna held up the paper. "There's a showing of Willy Wonka at the drive-in."

"There's candy at the drive-in!" Fez said excitedly.

Eric laughed. "All right, let's go see a movie."

Everyone filed out, Robin sighing at her friend's house and tapping her pencil on her notebook.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked.

Robin looked up. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just stuck on the 5th review question."

She gave a reassuring smile, and then Beth looked at the other two girls that were studying with them.

"So…how is Eric?" Beth asked.

Robin laughed a little. "He's fine. Why?"

Beth shrugged. "Just asking."

"How's Hyde?" Lisa asked.

Robin looked at her and stopped smiling. "An ass as always. Anyone else get number 5?"

Robin knew she didn't mean it, and she wasn't feeling too good about the jealousy pooling in her stomach. Why did she have to like Steven Hyde? Why? Was this God's sick joke? Robin kept the girls on track while Kelso parked the van at the movie. He yawned and stretched, resting his arm behind Roxanne's head.

She smiled. "Hey, Michael?"

"Yeah, Roxie?" Kelso answered her.

"I'm kind of hungry…think you could get us some popcorn and maybe a drink to share?" Roxanne asked him.

Kelso nodded. "Yeah…sure."

Kelso got out of the car and then checked his wallet after pulling it out of his pocket and sighed a little, looking at Roxanne.

"Think you could spot me a couple dollars?" He asked her.

Roxanne smiled and handed him the ten that Red had given her.

"Go nuts." She said.

Kelso took the ten with a grin and hurried off, and then a loud thud made Roxanne scream a little. Fez laughed from the other side of her window, and she rolled it down.

"Fez! What are you doing here?" She asked him.

Fez shrugged. "Eric brought us here so I could get some candy—plus, I love this movie. Wait a minute…why are you in Kelso's van?"

Roxanne's eyes widened. "Twiggy's here? Shoot! Don't tell him you saw me!"

Fez grinned. "Oh, I get it! It's a secret! You're secretly dating Kelso!"

"Keep your voice down!" Roxanne shushed him.

Fez nodded and whispered, "Oh, right…secret."

Fez bounded back off to the Vista Cruiser, and then Kelso came back with the popcorn and the sodas—he had gotten himself one because waiting in line had given him quite the thirst. He put his arm around Roxanne, who snuggled up with him.

"I'm glad we did this." Roxanne said.

Kelso smiled. "Me too…wanna…make-out or something?"

Roxanne laughed. "Yes, please."

****

In the middle of the night, Robin had gotten up and gone downstairs and popped in "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre". She curled up with a blanket and some chips, and started watching it. She squealed every once in a while, but she couldn't sleep and she'd wanted to see it. Hyde heard a noise, and came upstairs into the living room, Robin squealing when she heard his footsteps.

"Oh my God, Steven!" She whispered harshly. "What are you even doing here?"

Hyde smiled a little. "If you'd been at dinner you would have heard that I moved in with you guys so I could keep going to school."

"Oh…okay." Robin said, looking back at the TV and then recoiling a little.

Hyde laughed. "You sure you're old enough to watch this, Robin? Maybe Batman parental controlled it for a reason."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Your insults are so original, Steven."

Hyde shrugged. "Why are you even watching this in the middle of the night?"

Robin sighed. "Dad said it would give Rox and I nightmares, so he told us not to watch it. I couldn't sleep though, and it was my idea to rent it in the first place, so…"

"So you like scary movies?" Hyde asked her.

Robin nodded. "Yes, I do…well I like gory ones—it's the jumping out that creeps me out."

Hyde smiled a little, because he was kind of enjoying talking to her.

"I love scary movies." He said. "Anyways, I'll let you get back to it."

Robin squealed a little as the killer jumped out and then she closed her eyes and sighed as Hyde started going back towards the kitchen.

"You're already up…you can sit and watch it with me if you want to!" Robin said, recoiling a little. "Hey look! Blood!"

Hyde laughed a little and sat on the couch with her, confused when she buried her face in him, and though a little awkward, Hyde smiled a little. It was short lived though, because Roxanne came down the stairs and Robin pulled away from him.

"How dare you watch that without me?!" Roxanne shot at her sister in a whisper. "Restart it! Hyde…hi…am I interrupting something?"

"Don't be stupid, Rox—just come sit. I woke Steven up and so he sat down to watch it with me." Robin explained.

"Yeah." Hyde said. "Join us. I'll grab us something to drink."

Hyde left the room as Roxanne sat down, and she nudged her sister.

"What?" Robin asked her, a little flushed that she'd buried her face in Hyde's warm chest and loved it.

Roxanne giggled. "You _so_ love him!"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Someone had a great date with Michael Kelso."

Roxanne nodded. "We made-out instead of watching the movie. He's kind of handsy…and I like it." Roxanne giggled again as she grabbed a chip and ate it, and then she looked at her sister and her smiled faded. "Want me to go back upstairs so you and Hyde can be alone?"

Roxanne wiggled her eyebrows and laughed when her sister pushed her.

"Steven and I aren't even friends, really, so lay off it." Robin added softer as Hyde came in with three sodas.

"All right, start it up." He told them.

He sat down next to Robin, who was now in the middle, and though she'd seen the first third, she used Hyde as a shield. Roxanne smiled a little to herself, especially when she caught Hyde smiled too, but trying to hide it since Roxanne was there too. Eventually, Roxanne used Robin as a shield, and Hyde started pointing out the places where the killer would be since he'd seen it before.

"Thank you." Robin told him, looking up at him.

She smiled a little and looked at his lips for a moment, but was pulled out of the trance when Roxanne squealed and buried her face in Robin's back. Hyde just looked at the TV, and Robin decided to as well. It was strange, but Robin was ready to accept that she liked Steven Hyde. But now he was living in their house…this was about to get weird.


	3. Chainsaws and Angst

Roxanne and Robin had a lot of trouble sleeping that night and the next. They were up until really late and kind of jumpy at church. Kitty kept sending them weird looks, and Eric laughed to himself each time one of them did something weird, Red kind of just ignoring everything that was going on.

"She's dying first." Roxanne whispered to Robin. "She's blonde."

"So are you!" Robin whispered back.

Roxanne gasped a little. "Oh my God, I am! So are you! I'm tripping her when the man with the chainsaw comes after us! Have you seen her split ends? And where does she shop?"

Robin smiled a little. "I'll help you trip her—and I'm brunette."

"You're a _fake_ brunette. I'm pretty sure the killer can see right through you Miss I-Really-Have-Blonde-Roots." Eric laughed.

"Will you three be quiet and listen to the sermon please?" Kitty asked.

The three nodded, and when Kitty looked back up Roxanne and Robin both smacked Eric at the same time. Red smiled a little and then listened a little closer to his daughters.

"So if he comes in and starts revving, we push people in front of us, right?" Robin said making sure the plan was right.

Roxanne nodded. "Right, starting with Twiggy and the split ends girl."

"You two watched that movie I told you not to watch, didn't you?" Red asked them.

"Red, please! Pay attention, or your children won't pay attention!" Kitty said, and then smiled and laughed a little as a woman turned to look at them all.

"I'm not split ends girl, am I?" Donna asked, leaning back a little.

Robin smiled. "Of course not, Donna—Rox and I would never sacrifice you to the killer."

"At least not first." Roxanne added.

"Good point…we adore you, Donna, but you've lived one more year than we have, so your life has been longer." Robin said.

Donna made a face. "But not better."

"She didn't say better, Donna—she said _longer_." Roxanne said, and then motioned zipping her mouth shut when Kitty shushed them again.

Once church was over and they all got into the car, Kitty started up.

"All I ask for on Sunday is a nice morning at church. No talking, no distractions—just singing hymns and listening to Pastor Dave." Kitty said. "What was so important that you guys had to talk all the way through church?"

"Our daughters watched **The Texas Chainsaw Massacre**." Red told her.

"What? When did you guys watch that?" Kitty asked. "Your father told you that you'd have nightmares."

Roxanne pointed at Robin. "Robin made me! I didn't watch the end of my own free will but she wouldn't let me get off of the couch!"

Robin gasped. "You did not just sell me out! You wanted to see it just as much as I did!"

"Yes, but I tried to get up and stop watching three fourths of the way into it!" Roxanne complained.

"You would have left me there to finish it without you? I promised to trip a girl with split ends to save you!" Robin protested.

"_After_ making me watch the whole movie!" Roxanne cried.

"Stop it!" Red said loudly.

Everyone in the back seat quieted down, and Kitty rubbed her temples.

"I think you two have learned your lesson." Red said a little softer. "When I say that a movie will give you nightmares, don't watch it."

Roxanne and Robin nodded. "Yes, sir."

As Eric laughed, the two hit him, both sitting on either side of him, and Red smiled a little as Eric complained. Then the three shut their mouths for the rest of the car ride when Red gave them the look in the mirror. Once they got to the house, Red and Kitty went into the kitchen, but Roxanne and Robin followed Eric into the basement. Hyde was watching television with Fez, and smiled when the girls walked in.

"What are you watching?" Eric asked, sitting on the couch.

"I dunno some movie." Fez replied.

Roxanne made a face. "Not a horror movie, I hope."

Fez shook his head. "No death."

Roxanne smiled. "Thank God!"

"Still not over **Chainsaw Massacre**?" Hyde asked her with a smile.

"You knew they watched that?" Eric asked him.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah…I got up in the middle of the night and ended up getting roped into watching it with them."

Eric laughed. "You have to tell me in detail the looks on their faces."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Thanks for feeling our pain, Twiggy."

"Anytime, Roxie…anytime." Eric said with a smile.

Robin smiled at Hyde, who smiled back until Eric looked his way, and then Kelso came bursting in the door, making Roxanne and Robin scream and book it up the stairs. They tried getting in front of each other so the killer could have their twin instead, but ended up in the kitchen at the same time. Eric, Hyde and Fez started laughing, Kelso looking rather perplexed.

"What's wrong with them?" Kelso asked as the laughter subsided a little.

Eric grinned. "They saw **Chainsaw Massacre**."

Kelso cringed. "Well no wonder they ran—that movie's scary."

****

Roxanne had her arms crossed over her chest in the passenger seat of Kelso's van. She wasn't over him scaring her to death, accident or not, and Kelso wanted to make-out and do it, but that didn't look like it was going to happen, so he tried to keep his cool.

"I said I was sorry!" Kelso told her.

Roxanne shrugged. "I know."

"Then why are you still mad?" Kelso asked.

Roxanne shrugged again. "It really freaked me out—I was willing to trip Robin just to get away…you shouldn't do that to your twin."

Kelso nodded. "Yeah…cause she's your other half—without her you'd probably die."

Roxanne smiled. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

Kelso scooted closer to her. "So…does this mean…"

Roxanne kissed him softly, and then she pulled away and Kelso sighed.

"What now?" He asked.

"Take me to prom next month." She told him.

"But—we're all secret and stuff!" Kelso protested. "I don't want Eric to try and fight me! I mean I could take him but…he's your brother."

Roxanne laughed. "I'll tell him about you tonight, and then you'll be free to take me to prom. Please, Michael? Please?"

Kelso was a little conflicted, but nodded as she pouted, and then scooted even closer to her.

"Can we—" He began, but Roxanne cut him off by kissing him again.

Kelso smiled and kissed her backs, his hands roaming a little as Robin set her homework down that Thursday afternoon. She looked up at Hyde as he came into the room, and smiled a little. Since the **Chainsaw Massacre** incident, she and Hyde had been smiling more at each other, but not doing anything about it.

"Homework, again? Batman would be proud, Robin." Hyde told her, getting into the fridge.

Robin rolled her eyes. "Har, Har. You're just jealous Batman likes me best."

Hyde smiled and sat down across from her. "Which subject?"

"Math…I hate math." Robin told him with a sigh. "What are you guys doing downstairs?"

"Well Kelso's gone AWOL again, but Fez, Donna and Jackie are watching TV downstairs with Eric. I came up to grab something to drink." Hyde explained.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to talk to Robin—he'd never really wanted to before.

Robin nodded. "Mom's about to make dinner, so you might wanna down that beer downstairs and then try and get some other smell to cover it up."

Hyde nodded too. "Probably—what is she making tonight?"

"Chicken I think—I did beg her yesterday to make chicken, but you never know." Robin said with a laugh. "Mom makes what she wants to make, whether we want her to or not—that's just how the world works."

Hyde laughed. "So…where's Roxie?"

"On a date." Robin said, knowing it wasn't a lie.

Hyde nodded. "With who?"

Robin shrugged. "Some guy."

Hyde nodded too and then stood up to go downstairs. Robin thought about bringing up prom, but then she decided to just let it go—why would Steven Hyde want to go to prom with her? These friendly conversations were new, and she didn't want to jeopardize them. She just smiled as he went down the stairs, and then went back to her homework. She did her homework until Kitty started making dinner, and then she helped her mother and set the table for dinner, Red coming home and embracing his daughter and kissing his wife. Then he sat down and Roxanne came through the doors, Eric and Hyde coming upstairs to sit down at the dinner table.

"I made chicken, but you have to eat your vegetables…Robin." Kitty said, sitting down herself.

Robin smiled. "I'll eat the vegetables, Mom—it's Twiggy you really have to yell at about that."

"Now, Robin, you know I don't like it when you call your brother that at the table." Kitty said.

Red shrugged. "Oh just let her, Kitty—the boy could grow some meat on his bones."

Roxanne laughed. "He really is a twig, Mom."

"Thanks for ganging up on me." Eric told his sisters as Hyde laughed a little.

They shrugged. "It's what family is for, right?"

****

On Friday at school, Robin and Roxanne sat with each other at lunch and Roxanne beamed a little.

"I'm telling Twiggy about Michael tonight." Roxanne said as the two sat down in the seats they'd just picked in the cafeteria.

"Seriously? You sure that's a good idea?" Robin asked her.

Roxanne nodded. "I want Michael to take me to prom."

Robin nodded too. "Yeah…I can dream that Steven will ask me…but he won't, so my options are wide open. Here comes Beth and Lisa."

"Why do you tolerate Lisa anymore now that you like Hyde?" Roxanne asked.

"Because she's our friend?" Robin asked.

"A friend who's after your man!" Roxanne protested.

Robin laughed and rolled her eyes, the girls sitting down next to them.

"Hey guys!" Robin greeted pleasantly.

"Hey Beth!" Roxanne said cheerfully, and then looked at Lisa. "Lisa."

Robin nudged her, and then Jackie came over with Donna to sit with them.

"Hi, Jackie!" Lisa said excitedly.

Robin and Roxanne smiled a little as Lisa started buttering up to Jackie, and Donna sat next to Robin. Roxanne tried to focus Jackie's attention on her instead of Lisa, and Donna leaned in towards Robin.

"So…you like Steven, don't you?" Donna asked her.

Donna had been a good friend to the girls since they were four and she was five, so they all knew each other rather well. Robin blushed and shook her head, but Donna nodded because she saw right through it.

"I think he likes you too." Donna told her.

"He does not." Robin whispered, but secretly she hoped he did.

"Robin?" Came the voice of a boy that 90% of the girls in school drooled over.

Robin looked up. "Oh…hi, Joe."

Joe smiled. "Um...I was wondering if you had a date to prom yet?"

Robin blushed. "No, actually."

Joe nodded. "Would you be willing to go with me? I come bearing a flower."

"Thank you, Joe—I'd love to." Robin told him, taking the carnation.

Joe smiled and then turned to leave Jackie and the other girls squealed a little.

"Joe is one of the hottest boys!" Jackie said.

Roxanne nodded. "Good job agreeing, Robin."

Robin shrugged. "I wouldn't have felt like going alone, and it's not like anyone else would ask me."

Roxanne knew that deep down Robin had hoped that Hyde would, but they all knew Steven Hyde—that wasn't going to happen. So they seemed to like each other…they were both too stubborn to be the first to speak up about it. At least Roxanne was going with Kelso—now all she had to do was tell Eric about it.

So after school, Robin and Roxanne grabbed a snack Kitty had prepared, and then Roxanne stopped Eric before he headed to the basement. Robin went inside to get an early start on her homework, and Eric sighed.

"Come on, Roxie, spill already." Eric said.

Roxanne took a deep breath. "I'm going to prom with Michael."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "As in…Kelso?"

Roxanne nodded. "Yeah—he asked and I accepted. I sure wasn't going to go alone! Granted a pretty girl like me wouldn't have to, but he asked and I accepted."

"Are you dating him?" Eric asked.

"Robin's going with Joe." Roxanne said quickly to avoid answering the question.

Eric looked at her rather surprised. "Joe? With the sexy hair and the reputation?"

As Roxanne nodded, Eric hurried inside the house to give his sister a piece of his mind, and Hyde looked at Roxanne.

"Looks like the Forman's are all going to the formal." Hyde said.

Roxanne watched as Hyde just went on into the basement and she sighed—thanks to Robin's angsty life, she was going to have a rather angsty month. Just what would prom be like now?


	4. Jealous, Hmm?

Hyde and Robin hadn't talked for a good two weeks, Roxanne had finally told her parents and her brother that she was in fact dating Kelso and going to prom with him, and it was the night of prom. Robin and Roxanne had gotten the exact dresses they'd wanted, and were currently doing their hair.

"You seem angry." Roxanne told Robin.

Robin fixed her hair. "Why would I be angry?"

Roxanne laughed. "Well you just said that really angrily, so you tell me."

Robin sighed loudly. "It's Lisa—I hate her."

Roxanne nodded. "Because Hyde asked her to prom?"

"Yeah…because Hyde asked her to prom." Robin admitted slowly. "I just don't want to see them there all happy and flirty—and I definitely don't want them to go home together."

"Of course you don't—that's why you should confront her tonight." Roxanne proposed, sticking earrings in her ears.

Robin laughed. "I'm not going to start a catfight at prom! Not in this dress!"

Roxanne nodded. "You're right—you look too hot tonight to ruin your dress teaching a slut a lesson."

Robin smiled. "I do look hot tonight, don't I?"

"Yeah…if you're not careful, Joe will take _you_ home." Roxanne said, playfully nudging her sister.

"Absolutely not." Eric said, stopping to stand in their doorway. "That is not what you want to hear walking past your baby sisters' room."

Robin laughed. "You afraid we're going to go and lose our virginity tonight or something?"

Eric shrugged. "Roxie's making it sound like you are—I'm just happy Kelso hasn't gotten to hers yet."

"Please, Eric—I may be kind of ditzy and really flirty, but I am not a slut." Roxanne told him.

"Good to hear." Eric said, and cringed when Roxanne hit his arm. "What was that for?"

"For doubting me!" Roxanne replied.

Eric nodded. "All right, I deserved it. Now, Robin—watch out for Joe, all right? He has a reputation and I don't want you getting hurt. You don't have the dating experience that Roxanne has."

Robin smiled. "Thanks for looking out for me, Twiggy, but I'm fine. Joe and I are going to go to prom, have some fun, and then he's going to bring me home."

Eric nodded again, and then he left the room and Roxanne and Robin finished getting ready, Kitty hurrying in. She smiled at her daughters and then grabbed the camera.

"You look beautiful—both you!" Kitty said merrily. "The boys are waiting for you downstairs, so let's go before your father gets it in his head to threaten them."

Roxanne sighed. "We better get down there before Daddy does something rash—like threatening to shove his foot up their asses."

"Roxanne, you are a lady—ladies do not say 'asses'." Kitty told her.

Robin smiled. "You just did."

Kitty gave her a look. "Just do as I say, not as I do."

Robin and Roxanne nodded and went down the stairs, the boys smiling up at them.

"Wow. You two look beautiful." Joe said.

Kelso nodded. "Roxie, you look hot!"

"Kelso…" Red warned.

Kelso looked at Roxanne. "I mean…you look beautiful."

"Thanks." Robin said, and then they all posed for pictures and headed over to the dance.

****

At the prom, Roxanne and Robin smiled at the decorations, then got a table with their dates, joining Eric and Donna and Fez and Jackie. Robin looked around for Hyde, but he and Lisa hadn't come yet. Joe got up to get the table some punch with Kelso and Fez, and Donna looked at Robin.

"Who are you looking for?" Donna asked Robin.

"She's looking for her slut of a former friend." Roxanne told her.

Donna nodded. "Oh…so you hate Lisa now?"

Robin shrugged. "Maybe."

"So you _do_ like Hyde!" Eric exclaimed.

Donna, Jackie, Roxanne and Robin all smacked him. He rubbed his arm, and was about to say something as Joe, Kelso and Fez came back to the table with drinks, but Hyde walked in with Lisa. Robin looked at them and sighed a little, and then Joe rested his hand on hers. Joe was moving a little fast, but Robin just smiled it off as Hyde smacked Lisa's ass playfully, and went to get the two of them something to drink.

"Hey, guys!" Lisa greeted them happily.

"Hey." Everyone but Robin greeted.

"You look good, Robin." Lisa told her, noting the tension.

Roxanne nodded. "Yes she does…doesn't she Michael?"

Kelso looked up as Roxanne smacked him to make him pay attention.

"I'm not going to answer that when you're her twin and my date!" Kelso exclaimed.

Roxanne smiled. "Good answer…but admit that she looks pretty."

"Pretty? She's rockin' Robin!" Kelso said, and grabbed his arm when Roxanne smacked his arm yet again. "Ouch! See! I told you that I shouldn't answer!"

Robin smiled. "Thanks guys…you look good too, Lisa."

Robin tried to genuinely smile at her friend, but when Hyde came up and handed her the drink and then put his arm around her, Robin took Joe by the hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Hyde dropped his arm from Lisa's shoulder, and Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"You are such a child, Hyde." Roxanne informed him.

Hyde looked at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "It's obvious you're just trying to make Robin jealous—best you know now, Lisa."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hyde said, putting his arm around Lisa again. "I'm here with who I want to be here with."

"Come on, Michael—you completely wish she'd waited for you to ask her to prom." Donna told him.

Hyde rolled his eyes and took Lisa out onto the floor, Roxanne sitting on Kelso's lap and sighing, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm so glad that you didn't do any of this stupid, 'play hard to get' crap." Roxanne told Kelso, kissing him softly. "It would have made me a lot less attracted to you."

"A hot girl like you would get swooped up in a second—there's no time for pretending you don't like each other." Kelso said. "Besides…I'm not good at hiding my feelings in the first place."

Roxanne got off of Kelso and held out her hand, motioning her head out of the room to signal that she and Kelso could take off. It was the least she could do for him considering how sweet he'd acted all night.

"Yes! It's not prom unless someone loses their virginity or cries in the bathroom!" Kelso exclaimed.

Roxanne laughed. "Well it must be prom then—either Lisa or Robin will cry in the bathroom."

Though not the words that Kelso wanted to hear, he and Roxanne took off in his car, parking and making-out as soon as they could. Roxanne smiled into the kisses, and then that feeling hit her again—she had to ask Kelso tough questions.

"What do you think about me, Michael?" Roxanne asked him.

Kelso leaned back a little and looked at her. "You're hot!"

Roxanne smiled. "Thank you, I know that—I meant do you see yourself falling in love with me?"

"I like spending time with you…and I like kissing you…it's a good start for love, don't you think?" Kelso asked her.

Roxanne nodded with a smile. "That it is."

She ran her fingers through Kelso's hair, and he smiled at her. She felt her stomach erupt into butterflies, because not only did he have perfect hair and the smile of a god, but when he kissed her this time, there was caring behind it. Kelso didn't just want her because she was attractive—he genuinely wanted to date her, and could see himself falling in love with her. That was the answer that she needed, and so she returned Kelso's kiss, and held onto him tightly.

****

Robin was completely unpleased about the events after Roxanne had taken off with Kelso—Joe had told her he knew she had feelings for Hyde and then left her in the middle of a slow dance. Then, she'd gone to look for Hyde to try and explain to him why she was so upset with him, but he made fun of her dress and then made out with Lisa, so Robin had Joe take her home. She changed into her pajamas, and then grabbed some ice cream and sat on the couch in the basement until the back door opened and Hyde came in.

"It's a little early for you, isn't it? Oh wait…your vampiress had to be home before day break." Robin said, shoving a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"You're one to talk—you were home first. Joe can't satisfy?" Hyde asked her.

"You're just upset Lisa wouldn't climb your beanstalk." Robin replied with an annoyed smile.

Hyde scoffed. "For your information, she was quite willing."

Robin nodded. "Well then—she make your golden goose sing?"

"Why are you being such a bitch about all of this?" Hyde asked.

"Just admit that you're jealous I went to prom with Joe, so you took Lisa to piss me off!" Robin said suddenly, standing up.

"I'm not jealous." Hyde told her.

Robin nodded. "Fine…then it's just me."

"Damn straight it's—what?" Hyde asked, completely caught off guard.

Robin nodded again. "I'm jealous. I kissed you that one day and suddenly you're all I can think about. I never realized I even had romantic feelings for you, and I wanted to go to prom with you, but Joe asked first, and you didn't seem interested and then you showed up with Lisa and—"

Robin had a much longer rant to get through, but Hyde kissed her. Robin was surprised so she didn't respond right away, about to when Hyde pulled away from her.

"Sorry…I thought that was what you wanted." Hyde told her.

"It was! It was! I just…I didn't actually see it coming." Robin replied, smiling a little. "I'm ready now."

Hyde chuckled a little and kissed her again, softer this time, stroking her hair. Robin smiled into it, and let him back them up, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"Kelso would be pleased to know it's officially prom." Robin whispered as she eased off her pajama pants.

Hyde smiled at her and kissed her again, easing Robin through the motions. Afterwards they laughed and chatted under the covers on Hyde's bed, and then a scuffle of shoes could be heard and Robin hid her head under the blankets as Eric burst in the door.

"Where is Robin? Have you seen her? She left with Joe, and I can't find her!" Eric exclaimed and then jumped back a little. "I'm sorry…sorry, Lisa."

Eric started to leave when he saw a familiar pajama top on the ground and then he swallowed and slowly took a few steps back towards Hyde.

"Please tell me that my little sister isn't naked under you." Eric said, not really wanting to hear the answer.

Hyde looked at him. "Your little sister isn't naked under me."

"Liar!" Eric exclaimed. "How could you?"

Robin took the blankets off of her head and held them around her, sitting up a little after turning over to lay on her stomach to look at him more clearly.

"Don't blame Steven…I pretty much asked for it." Robin said.

"Oh God!" Eric said, and ran out of Hyde's room and up to his own.

Robin sighed and started groping for her clothes. "Okay, I have to get upstairs and try to get Eric to understand…and I'm telling Rox."

Hyde sighed. "I should have thought about how your parents would react before I jumped you."

Robin kissed him softly. "Don't worry about them—what Mom and Dad don't know won't hurt them."


	5. It's Called Communication, Baby

Roxanne was all squeals and giggles as she bound into her room at 3 o'clock in the morning. Robin was awake too, thinking about what she'd just done, and Roxanne sat on her bed and beamed.

"So…guess who let Michael get to third base?" Roxanne asked.

Robin laughed a little and sat up. "I dunno…Jackie?"

Roxanne reached out and smacked her sister's leg. "No! Me! Oh my God! You had sex!"

"Shhhh!" Robin said, shushing her sister quickly.

Roxanne nodded and whispered, "Sorry…you had sex!"

Robin blushed. "How the Hell do you know?"

Roxanne smiled and shrugged. "It's a gift. So…how was Joe?"

"I didn't sleep with Joe." Robin said.

"Then you what…slept with yourself?" Roxanne asked with an eyebrow raised. "That's weird, and too much information, Robin."

Robin rolled her eyes and laughed. "No, I didn't sleep with myself—I slept with Steven."

Roxanne started to squeal, but Robin placed her hand over her sister's mouth.

"Yes…I slept with Steven and then Twiggy walked in and hurried out." Robin told her sister.

"Oh my God!" Roxanne exclaimed in a whisper. "He walked in on you two doing it? He must be soooo scarred!"

"No, no—Twiggy walked in after it was all over." Robin set her straight. "But I think the sight of me tangled in covers with Steven was a little too much for him."

Roxanne laughed. "Yeah—I can imagine. So…how do you feel? How was it? Are you guys dating?"

Robin shrugged a little. "I feel great, it was wonderful—if not awkward and painful too—and I have no idea if we're dating or not. I think we're just…kind of not hating each other anymore."

Roxanne nodded. "So…you two aren't in love?"

"I was jealous of him with Lisa, but…no, I don't think we are." Robin admitted.

"I'm waiting until Michael and I are in love." Roxanne said. "It's going to be hard for him, but it's the right thing to do, I think. I mean not that what you and Hyde did was wrong, but…I'm waiting."

"And I respect your decision to do that." Robin agreed. "You're so the clean one of the family."

Roxanne nodded. "Yeah…I'm the only virgin left in the Forman house."

Robin laid in her bed. "I'm going to have to talk to Steven about this sometime."

Roxanne changed into her pajamas. "That means you two will ignore each other some more."

"No it doesn't." Robin told her, snuggling into her covers.

"Please…I think I know both of you way better than you're giving me credit for." Roxanne told her twin. "_Way_ better."

Robin rolled her eyes and turned her back to her sister's bed to go to sleep. Roxanne snuggled under the covers and they thought about their boys. It was only a matter of time before they'd have to tell Red and Kitty…that was the one thing they weren't looking forward to.

****

It took a week for Robin and Hyde to talk to each other, and Kelso was getting a little restless with the situation with Roxanne. Robin was doing extra assignments for school, and Roxanne was still not putting out. One afternoon, Robin had her math homework laid out on the kitchen table, and Roxanne had actually sat down to do hers with her, when Hyde came up the stairs and paused.

"Okay…math was thought up by Satan." Robin said.

"I dunno…I don't hate math so much." Roxanne told her. "I mean it's not fun, but I don't hate it."

For a minute Hyde thought twice about actually taking a seat at the table, but then he remembered that Robin and Roxanne told each other everything, so Roxanne knew. She knew that he and Robin had slept together after prom that night, and so why not sit down? Why was he even thinking so much about it all? He and Robin had just been having a little fun.

"Looks like Batman has Robin studying again." Hyde said as he sat down at the table, wondering why he'd said that.

Robin rolled her eyes. "Look who's so clever with his one-liners."

Robin turned to look at him, smiling a little, and Hyde had no idea what this feeling was in his stomach. He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped halfway to her and Robin nodded a little and went back to her math homework.

"It's okay…you two can kiss in front of me, I don't mind." Roxanne said. "In fact…I think I'll go ahead and just do my homework in the living room."

Roxanne grabbed her homework and hurried out of the room, sitting on the couch and smiling to herself knowing that her sister was at least partly happy about the situation with Steven, when Kelso came in the front door. Roxanne smiled when she saw her secret boyfriend, and rushed up to kiss him. Kelso kissed her back, but she didn't like the look on his face when she pulled away.

"What's wrong, Michael?" Roxanne asked him.

"Are we ever going to do it?" Kelso asked her.

Roxanne frowned. "I thought we'd talked about this, Michael."

Kelso nodded. "Yeah, and I thought after I was sweet and everything, we'd do it! This is the longest I've ever gone with a girl without doing it!"

Roxanne sat on the couch. "I'm not doing it with you until we're in love, Michael."

"How long is that going to take?" Kelso asked.

"Well right now you're making the chances of me falling for you rather slim." Roxanne told him. "I was actually thinking today that I might love you, but your bursting in here to complain about your lack of action shows me that you don't love me."

Kelso looked at her. "You don't know that."

Roxanne looked at him. "I think we should break up."

"What?" Kelso asked her.

"Yeah." Roxanne said with a nod. "I think we should break up."

Roxanne grabbed her homework and headed up to her room, Kelso standing there stunned, not wanting to be broken up with her. It was hard for him to not be doing it, but he didn't want the relationship to end. He sighed and went into the kitchen, Hyde and Robin breaking apart, but Kelso was too upset to see that they had been kissing at the kitchen table.

"Roxie broke up with me!" Kelso exclaimed. "With _me_! What happened?"

Robin got up. "I have to go talk to her."

Hyde nodded. "We'll just…talk later."

Robin smiled at him a little, and then hurried upstairs to comfort her sister. Hyde smacked Kelso in the arm and then the two of them went down into the basement to bake themselves with Eric and Fez.

****

Roxanne had been wallowing all weekend. She wanted to get back together with Kelso, but she needed a grand gesture from him. She needed to know that once she gave in and slept with him, he'd still be around for her. She didn't know why it was so hard for him to just accept that he loved her, when she knew then that she loved him.

"Steven and I cannot keep doing this." Robin said, flopping on her bed. "I got him a soda out of the fridge, turned around to see him standing right there in front of me, and he leaned in to kiss me, so of course I leaned back, but Mom walked in and broke us apart. She's onto us now—even with Hyde making a joke about me and then going off downstairs."

Roxanne smiled faintly. "Your life is so terrible, Robin—you get to be around the guy you love."

Robin sat up to look at her. "You love Kelso?"

Roxanne nodded. "Yeah…I think I do…I know I do."

Robin got off of her bed to hug her sister, and then Eric opened the door. Robin and Eric hadn't talked about what he'd seen—he was pretending it never happened.

"I hope you're happy." Eric said.

Roxanne frowned. "I'm actually really upset."

Eric shook his head. "Not you—Robin. Wait…why are you upset? Kelso said _you_ dumped _him_."

"Oh now you've done!" Robin told him as Roxanne buried her face into her twin and cried. "She loves him."

"Kelso? She loves _Kelso_?" Eric asked.

"Now she's crying harder because you're making it sound like she's crazy!" Robin chastised. "Now why should I be happy, Twiggy?"

Eric sighed. "Mom just asked me if you and Hyde were attracted to each other."

Robin looked directly at him. "Really? So she _did_ see the almost kiss in the kitchen? I don't even know if Steven and I are dating!"

"Well…she thinks he's hitting on you." Eric told her.

"Wait…she thinks _he's_ hitting on _me_?" Robin asked.

Eric nodded. "Well duh, Robin. Like you would hit on anyone."

"You _are_ the studious Forman." Roxanne told her. "Like Mom thinks you'll come out of your world to flirt with boys."

"True." Robin said slowly. "Well…I guess I need to take to Steven."

"Can you talk to him without groping him?" Eric asked his sister.

Robin smiled. "Thanks for caring Twiggy…it's about time we actually talked about our relationship and not just kissed all the time and felt each other up."

Eric nodded. "Don't talk about it, Robin—just go talk to him. And Roxie? Talk to Kelso—he misses you."


	6. Talking to Red and Kitty

Sunday was the easiest day to use to talk to Hyde. The night before, Roxanne helped to create the illusion that Robin was sick, and come Sunday morning, Robin had everyone in the Forman house except her siblings convinced that she was too sick to go to church.

"Well maybe we should stay home with her." Kitty offered.

"No, Mommy—she'll be fine." Roxanne added calmly, since her 'no' was a little too quick. "Besides…Michael, Fez and Hyde will be around. If she needs something, one of them can help her."

"You heard her, Kitty—Steven will be here to help." Red said, and Robin hid a smile since they all knew that Red loved Hyde like a son.

Kitty sighed. "Fine…you sure you'll be fine, Robin?"

Robin nodded slowly. "I'll be fine, Mommy—remember what Pastor Dave said in church and tell me when you get home, okay?"

Kitty nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead, frowning a little at how warm it was. Then she took Eric, Roxanne and Red to church and once Robin was sure they were gone, she got up and got dressed and went down into the basement. Red didn't really like leaving Kelso, Hyde and Fez down in the basement when no one was home, but on Sundays Kitty let them stay there instead of forcing them to go to church.

"Looks like a Forman skipped church." Kelso said in an approving voice. "Roxie isn't around here somewhere too, is she?"

Robin shook her head. "Nope, just me—Mom and Dad think I'm sick. Is…Steven around? I need to ask him something."

Hyde came out at the mention of his name and though he smiled at Robin, he quickly wiped it off of his face when Fez and Kelso looked at him. Kelso started making kissing noises and Hyde rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to catch up on my homework and so I faked sick and killed the light in the lamp I'd been using to make myself seem feverish—where are the other ones?" Robin asked him.

"I'll show you." Hyde told her, and the two went upstairs together.

Hyde was ready to kiss Robin when they made it into her room, but when she took a step back he had an inkling that a serious conversation was going to take place. When she ran her fingers through her hair, which he'd noticed was one of her nervous habits he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"We need to tell my parents." Robin told Hyde simply.

"Come again?" Hyde asked her.

"Mom suspects something anyways, and I hate hiding things from my parents. I mean it's getting to be a little too much. I had to have Rox's help to fake sick, I skipped church which is something Mom looks forward to every week, and I—I want to go out with you on real dates, Steven…we need to tell my parents." Robin told him.

Hyde nodded. "That's not really my forte."

Robin nodded. "I know that…so…I guess this all stops then. It was fun, and for some insane reason I really like you, Steven, but I can't keep lying to my parents. So…I'm going to go and do some homework, and you can go hang out with Fez and Kelso some more."

Robin grabbed her school books and left the room and Hyde sighed. He didn't know why he felt the way that he did. He had enjoyed the sneaking around and the secret kissing, but now she was ending things because he was hesitant about telling Red and Kitty. Why did he feel like he didn't want her to go? Why did he also feel like he couldn't cave to this?

"Can you talk to Roxie for me?" Kelso asked Robin as he came up the stairs and she laid out her science homework on the kitchen table.

"About what?" Robin asked him, opening up her science book.

"I really miss her, and I know I was being a little…pushy, I guess…but I want her back." Kelso said.

Robin nodded. "Then tell her—and don't let her keep anything a secret because secrets always get out of control and make you feel all guilty."

"You mean like with you and Hyde?" Kelso asked.

"There's nothing going on between Hyde and me." Robin told him after a pause, Hyde walking into the kitchen just in time to hear her call him 'Hyde' instead of 'Steven'.

Kelso laughed. "I'm not _that_ stupid, Robin—it was obvious the way you looked at him and then you two went upstairs."

Robin shrugged. "He doesn't care like I thought he did."

****

That afternoon, Roxanne found herself face to face with Kelso in the basement. The others had headed out to the hub, and Robin was upstairs with Red and Kitty watching television. Roxanne had gone downstairs to see if one of her favorite shirts was in the laundry, and had turned around to Kelso.

"Michael—" Roxanne began, but Kelso had kissed her before she could continue.

She smiled a little into it, and then pulled away. She took a deep breath and then took a step back, about to say something when Kelso spoke up.

"I want you back." Kelso told her. "We had a lot of fun before I went and ruined it."

"True." Roxanne mused. "But Michael—"

"—I promise we won't do anything that you don't want to do." Kelso said. "I miss you, so I'm willing to do absolutely anything that you want me to do."

Roxanne smiled at him. "Promise? You won't get all upset about us waiting?"

Kelso took a step towards her and took her hands in his. "Promise."

"Good." Roxanne told him, and then kissed him.

They were both happy to be back together, and there was a new understanding between them. What Kelso didn't know, was that she was a lot closer to sleeping with him. She loved the crazy guy, and all that was left now was him realizing that he loved her.

"So how about we tell your parents?" Kelso asked Roxanne, pulling away a little.

Roxanne made a face. "What?"

Kelso nodded. "Yeah—we should tell Red and Kitty that we're dating."

"I dunno about that." Roxanne told him sincerely. "I mean I dunno if you know this or not, but Dad's not too keen on Twiggy's friends."

"But I'm Michael Kelso." Kelso said.

"Yes you are." Roxanne told him pleasantly. "And I adore you but…we just got this all patched up and I don't want them to ruin things."

Kelso nodded. "Okay…but we have to tell them eventually—I want to go on dates with you."

Roxanne smiled. "And I want to go on dates with you too—where is the whole parent thing coming from? You didn't care before."

"Robin's upset that Hyde won't talk to your parents so they're not together anymore." Kelso said and then Roxanne started hurrying towards the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"My twin needs me!" Roxanne replied, and sighed when she got into the kitchen. "Are you retarded?"

Robin rolled her eyes. "No. If I'm retarded, then something is seriously wrong with you and Twiggy."

Roxanne rolled her eyes too. "Oh, ha ha. I meant…why are you so upset with Hyde? So what if he doesn't want to tell Mom and Dad?"

"Rox…we've worked _really_ hard to become favorites in this family—do you really want to throw it all away on two amazing guys? Because sooner or later Mom and Dad are going to find out and if we weren't the ones to clue them in…Twiggy becomes the reliable one and our word is all shot to Hell." Robin explained.

"I hate it when you're right." Roxanne told her, slumping down into a chair. "I guess I'll have to tell them at dinner that Michael and I are dating."

Robin looked at her sister and smiled. "I'm glad you two are back together."

Roxanne beamed. "Me too…anyway you can smooth things over with Hyde?"

Robin shrugged. "The ball's in his court now."

****

At dinner that night, there seemed to be a lot of tension. Robin wasn't even looking at Hyde, even though he snuck looks at her, and Roxanne wanted someone else to spill something before she came clean about Kelso. Eric was talking to Kitty about some things and Red was listening. It was awkward for Hyde because for some reason he felt like he wanted to actually date a girl, so he spoke up in the silence that descended on the table when Eric was done talking to Kitty.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forman? I'm attracted to your daughter." Hyde said suddenly.

Robin looked up, surprised, and Roxanne smiled—it was just the kind of introduction she needed before bringing up that she was dating Kelso.

"Robin? I figured that out this afternoon, Steven." Kitty told him.

"Right…I'd like to date her." Hyde replied.

Robin smiled at Hyde, and he smiled back at her, both hoping for the best.

"Of course you can." Red told him only Kitty replied, "I'm afraid not, Steven."

Hyde and Robin both wiped the smiles off their faces and looked at Kitty.

"Come on, Mom—why not? We're willing to abide by whatever rules you set for us." Robin pleaded. "Aren't you always talking about how Steven's such a good guy?"

Red nodded. "She's right, Kitty—we both trust Steven, so why not trust him with one of the things that matters most to us?"

"I'm that other thing, right Daddy?" Roxanne asked him and beamed when he nodded.

"You two live in the same house now—it's just not appropriate." Kitty replied.

"So how about we say they leave doors open, they aren't allowed in each other's rooms, and they keep the touching to a minimum while indoors—and absolutely no sex." Red suggested. "And we get to 'okay' every date that you two go on, so plan ahead."

Kitty sighed. "Fine…sounds reasonable enough to me."

Robin beamed. "Thank you so much, Mommy!"

"I'm dating Michael." Roxanne said hurriedly since everyone seemed to still be in a good mood.

"What?!" Red and Kitty asked her.

Roxanne nodded. "He's really sweet! Plus, he's not doing anything I don't want him to do, and he takes 'no' as an answer to things from me!"

"You can't date Kelso!" Red exclaimed.

"I don't see the problem with it." Kitty told Red. "He's respecting her, and if we can trust Robin with Steven, I don't see why we can't trust Roxanne with Michael. Though not the sharpest tool in the shed…he cares about her. He won't get her hurt."

"She's right, Daddy—he never hurt Jackie." Roxanne replied hurriedly. "Pretty please give us your blessing."

Red rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine—but you warn him that if he steps out of line with you for even a second…I'll shove my foot up his ass."


	7. Guess Who's Back

On Tuesday afternoon, Roxanne smiled as Jackie did her hair. Robin had decided to hang out in the basement instead of doing her homework, and Roxanne was going to tell Jackie about all of the dating going on under the Forman roof—she was most worried about telling Jackie that she was dating Kelso.

"And _then_ she thinks that she can speak to me like that? I'm Jackie Burkhart!" Jackie exclaimed.

Roxanne nodded. "Lisa has thought she could talk to a lot of people the way she thinks she can talk to them, lately."

Jackie nodded too. "I know! What the Hell is her affliction?!"

Roxanne shrugged. "She probably figured out that Hyde and Robin slept together."

"What? Steven and Robin slept together?!" Jackie asked excitedly. "When?"

"After prom." Roxanne said. "I probably shouldn't have told you that."

"No, that's fine! I haven't heard gossip this good in a really long time!" Jackie exclaimed. "Tell me more!"

Roxanne shrugged. "There's really not much to tell, honestly. She told him how she felt, he apparently felt the same, and they slept together."

Jackie beamed. "I guess you're the only virgin in the group left."

Roxanne nodded. "It seems that way."

Roxanne smiled and kept doing Jackie's hair, trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say. As she thought about it, Robin played with Hyde's shirt as Kelso and Fez watched some TV with them. Donna had taken Eric out to talk to him on the hood of the Vista Cruiser, and Robin wanted to kiss Hyde really terribly but Fez and Kelso were there.

"I can't believe Roxie won't let me up there." Kelso said.

"I know…they might fight over you." Fez told him happily.

"I can't miss a chick fight!" Kelso exclaimed.

Hyde leaned his head on Robin's. "You really wanna go up there when your girlfriend told you not to go up there, and maybe risk doing it with her?"

Kelso sighed. "You're one to talk! Robin already put out!"

Robin sat up a little. "You _told_ them?!"

"No, I didn't…Foreman did." Hyde replied.

Robin sighed. "I hate Twiggy, sometimes."

Hyde ran his hand along her back. "I can understand that."

Robin smiled at him, and then kissed him even though the boys were there. Fez and Kelso started making obnoxious noises over it, but Robin didn't care. She was dating Steven, and though they hadn't gone on an official first date yet, his lips were just too inviting.

"Jackie is seriously pissed." Roxanne said, coming into the basement.

"Was there a chick fight?" Kelso asked excitedly.

Robin pulled away from Hyde, who licked his lip and sighed a little.

"Go comfort your twin." Hyde told her.

Robin stroked his hair and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

****

"You haven't lost your best friend." Robin told her sister as she hugged her. "Trust me…Jackie will get over it."

"What if she doesn't? I mean Michael was her first time, and he'll probably be my first time, and what happened to friends over boys?" Roxanne asked.

Robin shrugged. "I think that if she's really your friend she should support you and Michael. I mean it's kind of weird that you're dating her ex, but…I mean I did the same thing to Lisa."

Roxanne gave Robin a look. "And why is _that_ supposed to make me feel better? Lisa totally hates you right now!"

Robin sighed. "Yes, I know…you're right. Um…want some cake?"

Roxanne laughed a little. "You really think food fixes everything?"

"It fixes most things." Robin told her sister with another shrug. "Come on, how about it?"

"Oh my God, you guys won't believe what I just saw!" Eric said, bursting into the room.

"What?" Roxanne asked, desperately looking for something to get her mind off of things.

"Chrissy!" Eric exclaimed.

Robin looked at him. "Chrissy? Like that punk rock harlot that came through like 4 months ago?"

Roxanne's eyes widened. "Like the slut he almost went to New York with?"

"That's the one!" Eric said excitedly. "Except…you like Hyde now, Robin."

"Does he know she's here?" Robin asked slowly.

Eric shrugged. "I have no idea."

Robin nodded and then she went out to the Hub after grabbing her jacket and Roxanne sighed.

"She's finally gotten him to admit he's attracted and Chrissy's back." Roxanne said.

"Chrissy's back?" Hyde asked, him, Kelso and Fez entering the room.

Roxanne turned to him. "Yeah."

"I thought she went to New York." Hyde said.

"Apparently she's back." Roxanne told him.

"Where's Robin?" Hyde asked.

Roxanne smiled at him a little. "She went to the Hub. She needs to clear her mind."

Hyde hurried out the door after her, and Kelso came up and took Roxanne's hand. Roxanne smiled at him and then Eric made a face.

"Wow…this is awkward." Eric said.

"I dunno…I think it's kind of sweet." Fez said. "Are you two just going to stand there, or are you going to kiss so I can watch?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "You are such a perv, Fez—no wonder Robin's your friend."

Fez smiled and shrugged and then the front door opened again. Roxanne's and Eric's jaws dropped and Kelso smirked.

"I'm home!" Laurie exclaimed.

"Oh my God." Roxanne said, and then hugged her sister as she tried to cover up her shock with faked enthusiasm. "Welcome Home!"

"Is that Laurie?" Red asked excitedly, coming down the stairs. "It is!"

"Daddy!" Laurie exclaimed.

Red hugged his eldest daughter and Eric sighed—more estrogen had just entered the house…and it wasn't the welcome kind.

****

Roxanne and Kitty were both exchanging looks as Laurie wrapped Red around her finger to make herself seem like the victim for flunking out of school. Red was all for giving Laurie her room back and Roxanne wasn't happy about the looks Kelso was giving Laurie. Part of her felt a little like she was being pressured into doing it with him, and the other part just felt annoyed that Laurie was back.

"I'm so glad Robin's not here right now." Roxanne whispered to Kitty.

Kitty nodded. "She never did forgive Laurie for killing her G.I. Joe."

Roxanne shook her head. "And I still haven't forgotten the hair cutting incident…Barbie was never the same again, Mommy."

Kitty smiled and stroked the hair of her favorite child, Roxanne smiling a little. Then Kitty went to put food on the table, and so Roxanne pulled Kelso out of the room and he immediately stroked her hair which made her feel better.

"What's wrong Roxie?" Kelso asked her.

Roxanne smiled a little more. "You can tell something's wrong?"

Kelso nodded. "Of course I can! You wrinkle your forehead all up—which you should probably stop cause it might give you wrinkles."

Roxanne smacked his arm lightly. "Hey! But…I'm just a little worried is all. Laurie's kind of a slut and I don't want you to stray."

"Stray? Roxie, I'm not going to stray." Kelso said.

"Do you…even know what I'm talking about?" Roxanne asked. "Because I really need you to be focusing on me right now."

"You're my girlfriend, Roxie—I'm on your side." Kelso replied.

Roxanne sighed. "Not exactly the answer I was looking for…but I'll take it. What do you say to an official get back together date tomorrow night?"

Kelso smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Roxanne kissed Kelso to seal the deal, right when Hyde walked into the Hub and saw Robin poking at her fries. Hyde sat down across from her, and smiled at her a little. She stuck a fry in her mouth, and then she looked at him.

"You just took off." Hyde told her.

"I needed to clear my head." Robin said with a shrug.

"Hyde!" Chrissy said.

Hyde looked over at her and Robin got up, Hyde reaching out and stopping her hand with his. Robin looked at him, and suddenly felt like the terrible one. How could she just assume he'd head off to New York with Chrissy? How could she just assume all this meant nothing to him?

"Hey, Chrissy." Hyde told her.

Chrissy motioned her head outside for Hyde to talk to her, and Hyde left the Hub without another word. Robin knew she should stick around, but she couldn't bear it. She had serious feelings for Steven, and seeing the even slight look on his face when Chrissy showed up, was too much for her. She dropped some money on the table and headed home, stopping in her tracks as Red and Laurie laughed on the couch.

"G.I. Joe Murderer!" Robin said, pointing at Laurie.

Laurie turned to look at her. "Oh…it's you."

"Aren't you supposed to be at college?" Robin asked her.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I flunked out." Laurie replied.

Robin nodded. "Oh…sounds about right."

"Robin…" Red warned.

"I know, I know…go to my room. I was headed there anyways." Robin said, and went up the stairs to lay down.

"Where's Hyde?" Roxanne laughed.

Robin turned over on her side and snuggled into her pillow. "Talking to Chrissy."


	8. You Can Mope, but Making Up is Fun to Do

Roxanne was feeling a little claustrophobic at home. Laurie and Robin wouldn't stop glaring at each other, Laurie had her old room back, Hyde was roomed downstairs, and Eric seemed to be home a lot to try and get Laurie with tricks and insults. To make things even worse, Hyde and Robin weren't speaking to each other because she kept avoiding him.

"It's been like a day." Roxanne said. "That's like…24 hours…right?"

"Yes a day is 24 hours…but it's been less than that." Robin replied. "He didn't show after my shower last night, and I have no idea when he got in."

"Well he kind of lives here, Robin." Roxanne reminded her sister. "And anyways…I have a date tonight with my boyfriend, so it would be nice if you could talk to Hyde so I don't feel so inclined to worry about you."

Robin snuggled into her pillow again, Roxanne sighing and leaving the room. She ran into Eric in the hallway, and Eric was going to walk right past, but saw the look on his youngest sister's face and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong, Roxie?" Eric asked her.

"Robin is the most stubborn person I know!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"She's _still_ moping about Chrissy?" Eric asked.

Roxanne nodded. "Yeah…it's really harshing my mellow right now. I need to cool down. Is Laurie downstairs?"

Eric shrugged. "Probably. I'm going to talk to Robin."

Roxanne headed down the stairs while Eric went into hers and Robin's room, and when she made her way into the kitchen, Roxanne saw Laurie sitting there. Roxanne knew that it was completely ridiculous to ask Laurie of _all_ people for advice, but she was getting a little desperate. So, she sat down at the table, and Laurie looked up at her.

"Yes, Roxie?" Laurie asked.

"When you had sex the first time, were you in love or just feeling slutty that day?" Roxanne asked.

Laurie looked around. "Hey! Don't talk about it so loud!"

Roxanne nodded and lowered her voice. "Sorry. So…?"

"I wasn't in love, Roxie…it just seemed like it would be fun at the time." Laurie said.

"And you didn't regret it or anything?" Roxanne asked.

Laurie shook her head. "Nope."

Roxanne nodded. "I figured as much."

"My poor little virgin sister." Laurie said, patting Roxanne's hand. "Look, love and sex don't have to correspond."

"You give the worst advice." Hyde told Laurie, coming into the room. "Don't listen to her, Roxie."

Laurie scoffed. "And you would know so much about the subject? Like you have sex with love ever, Hyde."

Roxanne stood up. "That's my cue to go upstairs and get ready for my date."

"Oh so _that's_ where the sudden questions about sex are coming from! Who's your big date with?" Laurie asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Roxanne replied, and bounded back up the stairs.

****

"I don't think he's going to leave, I don't think." Robin admitted to Eric. "I guess I'm just jealous again. I've been feeling that way a lot, lately."

Eric nodded and held his sister's hand. "Look, Robin—Hyde is kind of emotionally constipated. You got yourself into the relationship already knowing that, so you kind of have to accept it or stop the relationship."

"You give way better advice than Laurie." Roxanne said, coming into the room.

"You asked _Laurie_ for advice? Did she answer on top, or on bottom?" Eric asked Roxanne.

"She actually said that 'love and sex don't have to correspond'." Roxanne repeated.

Robin laughed. "Well looks like she picked up at least _one_ big word in college."

Robin and Eric high fived as Roxanne laughed, and then Roxanne set to picking out an outfit for the night. Robin hugged Eric and thanked him for talking to her, and then she helped Roxanne pick out what to wear. Roxanne was thankful for the help, and before she could tell her sister to go talk to Hyde, Robin was already heading down the stairs.

"Come to ask for advice too? Wait, never mind—you're less likely to have sex than Eric." Laurie said as Robin entered the kitchen.

"That's funny, Laurie. I'd take it more seriously if you hadn't flunked out of college." Robin replied, and went past her into the basement.

"If it isn't Rockin' Robin!" Kelso said. "Come to make up with Hyde?"

Robin looked over towards the room down there that Hyde was staying in, and Hyde came out. He looked upset, but him standing there looking at her was an invitation for her to come in and talk to him about it all, so she headed for him.

"What? We want to listen!" Fez protested.

"Let them be." Donna told him, snuggling with Eric on the couch. "They could use some privacy to talk things out."

Robin stood in Hyde's room as he sat on his cot, and she put her hands in her pockets.

"You just took off again, Robin." Hyde told her. "What was that all about?"

Robin sighed. "I keep getting really jealous, Steven. I mean first Lisa, then Chrissy—I don't have any idea what's wrong with me."

"Why do you automatically assume that I'm going to leave? I'm not like my parents." Hyde said.

"I just—you almost went to New York with her. You almost dropped every single thing you had here to go off with some girl you barely knew. I mean she's the exact opposite of me, and she's practically perfect for you, so what does that mean about me?" Robin asked him. "She's prettier; she tells authority to shove it—I bet she doesn't even know what homework is! She has a motorcycle; she's easy and experienced—"

Robin stopped when Hyde kissed her. Robin was shocked for a moment, but kissed him back when she felt one of his hands go into her hair, and the other rest on her hip. She moved her body closer to his, and found herself wrapping her arms around him, resituating so she could stroke his cheek.

"For some reason, I like that you're nerdy." Hyde told Robin.

Robin took off Hyde's aviators and smirked. "You're not just saying that because I put out easy for you too, are you?"

Robin giggled a little when Hyde rolled his eyes and kissed her again, and she found herself wondering: what were these butterflies in her stomach? And why was Hyde picking her over some chick he had actual things in common with?

****

Roxanne was overly excited about her date with Kelso. She'd decided on her own that love was more important to her than keeping Kelso through sex. If he didn't respect her enough to wait until they were both in love to sleep together, then he just wasn't the one for her. So tonight would be filled with making-out and groping, but that was all—she wanted Kelso to say he was in love first…and mean it.

"Hey, Roxie." Kelso said when she opened the door.

Roxanne beamed. "Hey, Michael."

"I brought you flowers." Kelso told her, handing them out to her.

"They're beautiful." Roxanne replied, and smelled them. "Where did you pick them?"

"Not in your yard!" Kelso said quickly.

Roxanne laughed. "I'll put them in water, and then we can go."

Kelso nodded and stood in the living room while he waited, Robin coming in from the kitchen and smiled at him.

"Someone looks all dressed up and spiffy. Where are you guys going?" Robin asked him.

"We're going to dinner—have you been hanging out in the basement all night?" Kelso asked Robin, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"What makes you think that?" Robin asked with a laugh.

Hyde came into the room, Roxanne right behind him. "We should go, Robin. We don't want to miss the credits."

Robin nodded and grabbed her coat. "Right…the credits."

"You two have your game faces on!" Kelso exclaimed.

"Game faces? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Robin said as she pulled her coat on and Hyde absent-mindedly pushed her hair off of her shoulders and smiled.

"You're totally gonna go do it!" Kelso told them excitedly.

Robin sent him a look. "That's right, Kelso—alert my whole family."

After telling Roxanne to have fun on her date, Robin and Hyde hurried off to "borrow" the Vista Cruiser, and Roxanne hopped into Kelso's van. She smiled at him as he drove, and gave him props when they pulled up to the Hub. It was a favorite place of theirs, and it was someplace with people. It wasn't like the drive-in where everyone just went to make-out and have sex.

"So…I'm really glad that you brought me here." Roxanne told Kelso as he set their food down on the table after ordering it.

Kelso smiled. "I'm glad we did this, Roxie."

Roxanne leaned across the table and kissed him, smiling at the butterflies she felt in her stomach when their lips touched. Kelso stroked her hair, and Roxanne couldn't help but feel like this is how it was supposed to be. Kelso made her feel good, and she loved spending time with him, and he had respected her enough at this point to always stop when she asked him to.

"Michael—" Roxanne began.

"—I love you, Roxie." Kelso told her.

Roxanne looked at him for a minute, happy and stunned, but she couldn't stop the words that were coming out of her mouth no matter how much she wanted to.

"Do you mean it?" Roxanne asked him.


	9. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I have some bad news…**_

_**So last night my laptop died…and I haven't backed it up for two months.**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**That means I have lost a whole lot.**_

_**That means I have no new updates and probably won't for a while.**_

_**I'm on my mother's computer right now and I don't know when I'm gonna get my laptop fixed or when I'm gonna get my documents back.**_

_**They think that since it's a driver/hardware problem they can fix it and recover my stuff.**_

_**We'll see.**_

_**Mom and I have fixing it on the highest priority—we're trying to get it done by Tuesday, but I don't know.**_

_**For those of you that don't know, I am going to Pennsylvania bright and early on the 22**__**nd**__**, and won't be back until the 28**__**th**__**.**_

_**However we also just got a new place and will be moving in there when I get back and I won't have Internet access until a week after that…or longer depending on how severe this laptop problem is.**_

_***makes a not happy face***_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that it could be a while before I get anything updated at all and I'm kind of really messed up over it.**_

_**I seriously HATE losing documents.**_

_**I apologize that you guys have to wait forever again.**_

_**I love you all for your support of me.**_

**Kyla aka Pyro**


End file.
